Love to Burn
by AlexRiderLover
Summary: It's a normal day at camp half blood until Selina wants a dance. Now everyone has to take a compatiblitiy test. Will the they get who they most desire or not, before The Last Olympian. Ok so lame summery but check out the story. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Saturday morning everyone sat down to eat when Chiron called for everyone's attention.

"Everyone Selina has an announcement," Selina stood up her brown hair shinning.

"Ok so Chiron agreed for us to have a Valentines day dance, everyone will take a compatibility test and go with who they are most compatible with." She said smiling her teeth shining.

"Um," Connor said, "Isn't Valentines day in February not May?"

"Yes," She said before getting serious, "And you are going to take the test and be happy about it." She said finished glaring at everyone for a minute, everyone then groaned and complained.

"This is going to be so much fun," She said happily clapping her hands before handing out the test. "Good luck Charlie," Selina said winking at him, he blushed a bit.

"Great," Percy muttered and groaned along with everyone else.

After breakfast Percy sat in the Poseidon cabin with a pencil in his hand glaring at the test muttering to himself.

"Stupid compatibility test, Stupid Aphrodite cabin, Stupid Selina, Stupid Stupid."

"You know talking to yourself is a sign of insanity?" Percy heard a familiar male voice say he turned around and saw Beckendorf, Grover, Connor, Travis, and Nico standing behind him smiling.

"Hey," Percy said smiling, "And I was told that talking to yourself is normal your only insane if a voice starts talking back." Percy answered back, they laughed.

"I picked the best time to visit huh?" Nico grumbled.

"Yeah," Travis agreed and Percy smiled.

"Come on you know your happy you came," Grover joked.

"Whatever," Nico grumbled.

"How about we answer the questions together make it less miserable?" Grover suggested.

"I think it might have the opposite effect," Percy muttered.

"Yeah lets do it man!" Connor and Travis yelled.

"No," Beckendorf agreed.

"Whatever," Nico rolled his eyes.

"I don't know," Percy muttered.

"Come on," Grover whined.

"Fine," Percy gave in.

Meanwhile

"This is stupid," Annabeth whined.

"Come on it might be fun," Madeline joked; Madeline is eleven and is a daughter of Hermes with hip length curly dark brown hair with rainbow streaks, pale skin, forest green eyes and always wore a leather jacket and hippy-like clothes.

"No it won't," Sophia said rolling her eyes; She was sixteen, a daughter of Apollo with bluish-black hair in spiral curls that were mid back, she had sapphire blue eyes and sun kissed skin with sort of an edgy look. Gabriella and Selina frowned; She was fifteen and a daughter of Aphrodite with long wavy blonde hair and tan skin, brown eyes with flecks of amber.

"It'll be fun!" Juniper said happily.

"Sure it will," Selina agreed and Gabriella nodded.

"Let's read the questions together," Madeline said smiling evilly.

"NO!" Annabeth yelled, and people looked over confused.

"YES!" The rest of the girls yelled.

"Fine," Annabeth said pouting.

**Ok so this is the first chapter tell me what you think. Also if you want to have a character submit one through PM(Privet Message) in this format.**

**Name(Full):**

**Age: **

**God Parent:**

**Gender:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Skin:**

**Birthday:**

**Reular Parent(Name and what they do):**

**And you can add other information:**

**Also you can submit questions for the compatibility test. **


	2. author note

_Sorry I haven't updated, but my sister got mad at me and shredded my story in revenge. So I rewrote it and then I lost it….. Well you get the picture, I will update soon._

_So sorry I am mad at myself because I hate it when people give up on their stories and I will update soon._

_*Maddy-Haddy __J _


	3. With the boys

Chapter 2

"Okay lets start," Grover said, looking at the boys before continuing. "1st question is; Whom of the opposite gender do you hang out with? (Also must not be a sibling,)" Percy thought about it for a few minutes.

"Mrs. O'Leary," He said, all the boys chuckled except Beckendorf who frowned knowing that there was only one girl he hung out with other than his siblings.

"Selina I guess she is the only other girl I really hang out with," He said.

"I don't know who I spent more time with Annabeth or Juniper, whatever I'll just put Juniper." Grover shrugged and the rest of us rolled our eyes.

"Well if we could pick a sibling it would be little Maddy," Conner said, and Travis nodded before turning back to his paper. "Well since we can't I guess Sophie," Conner said, smiling slightly.

"Gabriella," Travis said blushing and smiling. "Also Percy I think they mean half-bloods not hell hounds." He added.

"I know that but I am under protest so I am going to make all my answers sound like Mrs. O'Leary." He said, and all the boys laughed except Beckendorf.

"I would but I don't want to die," Conner got out between laughs.

"I wouldn't she might take me seriously," Travis said as he started to calm down so everyone could understand him.

I don't think she will kill me and worst thing that could happen is I go to a dance- that I don't want to go to in the first place- with a very nice hell hound." Percy said smiling at his logic while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Question 2," Travis read, "Do you have a crush and if so on who?" **(Thanks tiffc10) **Travis finished, before looking at his paper and answering. "Gabriella," He said, almost whispering.

"Sophie," Conner said smiling getting a glazed look in her eye.

You all know it's Selina don't you?" Beckendorf asked, looking at all of them, they all just nodded giving him a "duh how could anyone not know look."

"Juniper of course," Graver said.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?" Percy asked.

"Yup," Grover said, giving him a look like he was saying the sky is neon pink.

"Then why are you taking the test if you have a girlfriend?" He asked, looking more confused.

"Don't know ask Selina," Was his only response.

"Why are the Sayters and.." Percy started but was cut off by Grover.

"I don't know ask Selina she gave out the test."

"You know that you are telling the children of Aphrodite who you like doesn't that seem like a bad idea?" Nico asked wondering if they were all insane, all the boys looked at each other before erasing their papers. Percy was the only one who didn't erase it but only because he wanted Selina to see his answers.

"Well I put Mrs. O'Leary," All the boys except Beckendorf laugh.

"Selina won't like this," He muttered shaking his head.

"Don't care this is kind of fun." Percy replied.

"Okay 3rd question," Conner said after everyone stopped laughing. "What do you do in your free time?"**(Thank you )**

"Pull pranks," Conner and Travis said at the same time.

"Work in the armory," Beckendorf shrugged.

"Do you think she means not quest fro pan included or not?" Grover asked, they all nodded. "Okay in that case just hang with y friends or girlfriend."

"Play with Mrs. O'Leary," Percy smiled because he really did play with Mrs. O'Leary a lot.

"Hang with the dead," Nico said in a casual voice you would think he was talking about eating pasta.

"Dude you hang with dead people too much it's not healthy." Conner said with a fake concerned expression.

"Oh shut up," Nico grumbled but was smiling a bit. " Now the 4th question, Do you judge people by their appearances?"

"No," Everyone answered.

"Ok now cons in girls," Percy said before answering, " They don't have fur and paws." Once again everyone but Beckendorf laughed.

"She is going to kill you," Was his only reply.

"They only care about clothes," Nico said.

"They are children of Ares," Conner and Travis said.

"They eat meat," Grover said.

"They only care about themselves," Beckendorf said, frowning " Now pros in girls," He continued before answering. "They love trying to help others," He said smiling looking almost like a love sick puppy.

"They can be blunt and honest," Conner laughed.

"Their nice," Travis said, giving a look that matched Beckendorf's.

"Have a girlfriend," Grover said, rolling his eyes.

"They are fun and love to try new things," Nico answered almost smiling.

"They jump on me and lick my face," Percy said, smiling not realizing that what he said could be taken two ways. All the other boys shared glances worrying for Percy's sanity while Travis and Conner just laughed.

"Lets take a break," Grover said, just as the door opened and Sophie, Gabriella, Juniper, Annabeth, Selina and Madeline walked in.

**Thank you all for your help with this chapter I would like to thank Midnyte. Melody and tiffc10 who helped with the questions. Also I need 4 more questions and can't think of any so if you could help thanks. Also thank you to Midnyte. Melody and Water Polo Player for sending in characters. **

**Love to you all Maddy Haddy smiles and review.**


	4. with the ladies

hey Maddy-Haddy here

Disclaimer: do NOT own Percy Jackson but DO own Madeline, Sophia and Gabriella

Also thank you for Melody Martin

And thank you Water polo player for Brian Lancost and Isabelle Crew

(love the star thing )

With The Girls,

Selina, Gabby, Sophia, Juniper, Annabeth and Madeline all sat in a circle in the Aphrodite cabin which was strangely empty. No girls doing make-up, no guys waiting for girls to finish their make-up.

"okay. Before we start. Why is Juniper tacking the test she has a boyfriend and why are the satyr and Ny-" Selina and Gabby cut her off

"because every one must take the test. I don't if you have a boyfriend, are engaged or even married your taking the test" with that Selina decided to read the first question "Whom of the opposite gender do you spend the most time with. And not a sibling Annabeth" Selina coughed Annabeths name and said girl glared at her Juniper not wanting a fight decided to answer

"Grover" Annabeth and Sselina decided to drop it

"ya know" selina began "I really only hang with my half brothers and sisters most of the time unless I'm with Charlie"

"MMM probably Conner I guess " Sophia shrugged

"Travis only because I cant pick a sibling"gabby smiled and shook her head

"Grover or Percy it's pretty equally divided "Annabeth frowned

" just put Percy you spend a little more time with him " Sophia said smirking, Annabeth shrugged and wrote his name.

"I'm just going to put Nico because he's really the only guy I hang around that's not a sibling" Madeline shrugged

"you say my name but you're the one's who hang with mostly siblings" Annabeth smirked at Selina knowingly the rest rolled their eyes Selina glared at Annabeth.

"do you have a crush and who is it?" Gabriella asked not thinking anyone would answer only answered herself because her siblings already knew "Travis " she smiled shyly

"Charlie of course." Selina smirked. Everyone rolled their eyes at the way she said it. Maddy smiled happy that Selina wasn't saying she didn't anymore.

"Conner" Sophia smiled her wide child like eyes glassy her expression dazzled for a second she looked like Maddy did when she thought hard or was thinking of what to draw.

"Grover he's my boyfriend but you know " Juniper shrugged in a very non-Juniper-y way. Madeline and Annabeth looked at each other. Annabeth smiled then spoke as if she were going to answer.

"Not going to tell an Aphrodite child"

"what's that suppose to mean" Gabby asked sounding hurt Selina nodded.

"you guys tend to blab a lot " Sophia said nonchalantly "Oh and get in other peoples business that you have no reason to snoop in." No one made an effort to erase, Annabeth didn't put who she liked, All the Aphrodite children knew who their siblings liked so Gabby and Selina didn't bother and, Sophia didn't care at all who saw.

"I'm not going to tell you." Maddy decided

"Why not" Selina whined

"because I say so" The little girl said her eyes dreamy as if in a world of her own.

"next question" Sophia sighed "What do you do with your free time?" she continued on and answered "play guitar , piano maybe write some songs " A typical Apollo child answer.

"try and get people together who should be together and I still cant get percabeth together" Selina started to rant "Why cant you both realize that your both perfect for each other "

"okay…"gabby said "I just hang out with friends."

"I don't really do much" Juniper frowned maddy smiled

"like Perry" she giggled

"who?"

"Perry"

"Perry who?"

"Perry the platypus."

"What?"

"Perry the platypus is like a spy stopping the evil " (spelling?)

"I'm really worried abut your mental health right now."

"it's a TV show Phineus and Ferb I'm not crazy" She said sounding annoyed

"okay whatever" Selina cut in on with the questions

"fine I just pull pranks with Conner and Travis" She smiled

"you do?" Sophia asked

"yup" hippy replied

"how come your never with them when they are being punished"

"cause I don't get caught."

"Really how?"

"The look "

"The look?"

"yes the sweet innocent little girl look. Do I look like the kind of girl that spends her time planning pranks?"

"Not really"

"exactly" Madeline smirked

"Okay" Annabeth said looking at both the weird girls "I just hang with Percy and Grover most of the time or I try and kill Percy"

"Gods say it so casually will ya" Gabby look at her she shrugged

"What he's annoying and sometimes he acts so dumb. I wonder if he does it just to annoy me. I mean nobodys that stupid, right?" the last part sounded more like a question.

"I don't know Percy seems more like hippy here a learn as you go kind of person not really reading myths plus like Maddy has Melody, Percy has you" Selina said thoughtfully just on cue Melody walked in followed by Isabelle and Brian. Melody is 13 a child of Apollo with light sweet blue eyes mid back black, straight, shiny hair, tan skin with a light splash of freckles a cross the nose and a sweet smile. She held a light blue notebook in her right hand written on it with a dark blue sharpie was in elegant script was Melody Martin's Original songs

Isabelle Crew is 15 Melody and Sophia's half sister she had shoulder length soft blonde hair, perfectly tan skin, and flirty gray-blue eyes she looked more like an Aphrodite child than Apollo next to her looking uncomfortable was Brian Lancost is 15 with serious, deep blue eyes, light brown hair and, tan skin. He smiled timidly at the girls they knew he was shy so they smiled lightly in response

"Melody tell Maddy what your going to do."Isabelle frowned at the sweet Apollo child who shrugged.

"I'm ganna get neon green streaks in my hair." Melody smiled proudly

"oh my gods can I come I lost a bet with Conner and Travis and have to dye my hair a fire-y red!" Maddy was smiling Selinas eyes widened "OU MADE A BET THAT MEANS YOU HAVE TO BYE YOU HAIR RED OF ALL COLORS RED"Selina yelled at th little smiling hippy

"looks like our peace loven hippy child is in trouble."Sophia muttered to Annabeth who giggled

"Yeah now I have a chance to bye my hair red I've always wanted to." she shrugged

"you cant change your long dark curls plus their so pretty" she said looking at the girl oddly

"Yeah well they'll soon be red and anyway its not like my natural hair color is brown so…"

"it's not" everyone said shocked

"nope"

"then what is"

"what is what?"

"your natural hair color"

"oh that"

"yeah that"

"…"

"well"

"well what"

"hair color"

"I know"

"then why"

"I don't know"

"well"

"I don't know"

"you don't know"

"yeah I don't know "

"how could you not know?"

"…"

"what?"

"my mom doesn't know either"

"how is that?"

"because we never wrote it down"

"why would you have to write it down"

"my mom went to cosmetology school when I was younger and always practiced on me so we have no pictures of me with my natural hair color" she shrugged

"no ones going to stop her? Selina? Gabby?" Isabelle asked they shrugged Brian chuckled "oh" she said looking at him eyebrows raised "this is not funny" she stormed out Brian followed apologizing

"sorry did we interrupt anything?"Melody asked looking apologetic

"no we were just answering questions" Selina smiled at the sweet Apollo girl

"oh that reminds me"she opened her note book and took out several pices of paper" here are mine, Isabelle and, Brian's test thinga ma babers "

"thanks " Selina replied

"oh and Maddy we can go later I have permission from Chiron that I can go after lunch will you be done by then?" maddy didn't know so she looked at Selina who nodded

"yeah" maddie replied

"thanks luv ya!" with that she skipped out

"I like Melody she's sweet the most normal half-blood I've ever met." Juniper sighed the rest nodded in agreement. Melody was likable.

"okay lets get to the questions." Selina nodded towards Juniper to read

"do you judge people by their appearance?"

"no" Annabeth said Juniper, Sophia, Selina and, Gabby all nodded in agreement

"I cant" Madeline smirked

"What do you mean" Annabeth asked

"come on look at me" The little hippy stood up. It was true if you judge maddy by her apperence with the odd leather jacket bare foot, skinny jeans with peace signs and other hippy-ish signs and her neon green long sleeved shirt that said "life's a test now lets fail" Maddy had angelic features but her forest green eyes had a wild twinkle in them.

"yeah I see you point you look like a run a way mental patient." Sophia laughed at the mental picture in her mind. She pictured little Maddy in a knee length white dress sitting in a white room or skipping through a forest waving her and laughing it was a bizarre picture. Soon she was doubled over in laughter as was everyone else having similar pictures.

"ok next question" Maddy smiled she too was having similar pictures

"Cons in boys are?" Annabeth read "oh and by the way the correct way to say that is 'What tare your cons in boys'" She added

"Shut up" Selina said laughing at Annabeth "and my cons in boys are they have no fashion sense I mean jeans and t-shirts aren't always going to cut it" She said annoyed Gabby agreed

"they look at me like I'm crazy! I'm not crazy!" Sophia said everyone looked at her "that's the look!" she said pointing

"they liter" Juniper glared thinking about all the times she had to pick it up trash that people leave behind.

"There smart" Annabeth answered everyone gave her the look that they usually use for Sophie and Maddy. "What I don't want someone that can correct me if I'm wrong" They all nodded

"I guess that makes sense for Annabeth at least." Maddy laughed then answered "they call me hippy"

"but you are a hippy" Sophia said

"I'm only 4/5 hippy" Maddy smirked

"that's 80% hippy" Sophia laughed

"Isn't it 90%" Annabeth frowned

"no" Sophia said slowly

"one minute" Annabeth ran to her cabin got her calculator ran back and when she got there she had the math done "it is 80%"she cried plopping face first

"well now we know why she doesn't like being corrected" Sophia smiled

"pros in dudes?" Maddy asked

"Okay I'm know I didn't put dudes" selina frowned

"you didn't but I said it" She smirked

"they are loyal and like to help people" Annabeth smiled

"they care about the world" Juniper smiled thinking about about Grover

"I like a boy who will speak his mind" Sophia shrugged

"I want a guy that can sweep me off my feet literally and not" Selina and gabby both said

"well were done" Annabeth sighed

"only half way" Selina smirked

"we are taking a break" Sophia said "hey Maddy what's Nico's last name?"

"Di Angelo Why"

"just wondering" Sophia smiled "okay lets see the boys I want to speak with Nico"

"ditto" Madeline replied

okay I need two more questions review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review

P.S Annabeth sounds like my sister correcting my grammar all the time like when she types my story she writes some of her own only read if you like Harry Potter and Twilight !

USERNAME: Charlee13

C U LATER!

Love you all so much!

Okay I typed this chapter and my sister typed the rest of them the NEXT chapter if you can guess who typed it you get a sneak peak at the next chapter after that.


	5. Angle boy or The Dark Avenger

Angel Boy or the Dark Avenger

"Hey boys," Sophia said, as she skipped in to the cabin and the boys looked up at her when she entered.

"Interesting answers boys especially yours Percy," Maddy said, hoping to freak the boys out.

"What did you hear?" All the boys yelled, while Percy smiled a bit though his face was as red as the boys.

"No I didn't hear anything why?" she said, raising her eyebrow, "You know you all are blushing?" The young girl sang, and the boys went even redder.

"No reason," Percy said, so that Grover wouldn't and make it sure that they were lying.

"Then why are you as red as a tomato?" She said, smirking as he glared at her not sure how to respond.

"Because we thought you had we heard us giving our answers," Conner said, quickly as Maddy looked closely at them.

"Your lying," She said smirking at them.

"No were not," Conner said, glaring at her.

"Are too,"

"Are not,"

"Are too,"

"Are not,"

"Are too," Maddy said, and Conner got an idea to trick her.

"Are too,"

"Glad to know you agree with me," Maddy said, smirking at him.

"What? No! Aw man," He sighed, and Sophia smiled thinking that Conner could be such an idiot but a cute one, as she put her arm around Nico's shoulder.

"What's up Angle boy?" She said.

"What?" He said, perplexed removing her arm from his shoulder.

"Your last name means Of the angles of something like that, so I should call you Angle boy." She said, in an obvious voice.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I looked it up on hippies netbook," She said, in a duh voice.

"Hippy?" Nico asked.

"Yup I call Maddy hippy," Sophia said, while rolling her eyes.

"Why'd you look up my name anyway? Why not Percy's or Annabeth's?" Nico said, giving her a look that said he thought she was insane.

"Because I got bored and no one cares what Chase or Jackson means." She said, rolling her eyes again.

"Hey," Annabeth said.

"Eh, she is probably right," Percy shrugged, and Annabeth shook her head.

"Oh my gods, you know the show Angle or Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Sophia said.

"No," Nico sighed kind of hating that he was behind in the world but knew he wouldn't remember anything anyway.

"Well there's a vampire named Angle," She said hinting at the name Angle." You two look kind of alike with the whole broody look and the way clothes hang off you. Oh my gods and Chase is Cordelia's last name, you know Angle's spunky sidekick, hey my Step Mom's name is Cordelia." She said, really fast.

"Wait don't you mean just Mom?" Travis said, looking at Sophia.

"No. My mom married my Step Mom Cordelia Montgomery, my Mom's name is Annabell though I call her Anna but I call Cordelia Cordy." Sophie said, not even taking a breath then turning back to Nico. "We should get you a trench coat and call you 'The Dark Avenger.'" She said, splashing her arms as she said it.

"NO," Nico said, and her face turned into a pout.

"Aw.." Maddy smiled, "I'm still going to call you Angle boy."

"Fine, but only you can," He sighed, while glaring at Percy who was laughing.

"Whatever you say Angle boy," Percy smirked and Nico glared at him more.

"BRB," Sophia yelled running out of the room.

"What was that?" Gabby said frowning and everyone else shrugged.

"It's Sophia," Maddy said, shrugging it off.

**Ok so My sister and I decided to have a little contest. Now the winner will get a sneak peak to read the chapter before we post it. So we are going to give you a question and if you answer it right you win, the contest will end on December 22, 2010. Here is the question:**

**Who typed the Chapter, AlexRiderLover or Charlee13?**

**Submit your post through a review please.**


	6. IMPORTANT!

**OK I am bored with the story and can not continue writing so I am discontinuing writing the story. I am putting the story up for adoption. So just send me a message the deadline for it will be September 1****st****. And I will announce who will take over it on the 5****th**** of September. **


End file.
